ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby Moon
Ruby Moon (ルビー・ムーン, Rubī Mūn) is a fictional character in Clamp's anime and manga series Cardcaptor Sakura. In the Japanese version, she is also known by her alias, Nakuru Akizuki (秋月 奈久留, Akizuki Nakuru). In the Japanese anime, she is voiced by Ryoka Yuzuki. In the English adaptation, she is voiced by Willow Johnson. Though she presents herself as female and prefers female clothing, she is biologically genderless. Storyline Sakura Card Arc When Eriol Hiiragizawa transfers to Tomoeda Elementary, Ruby Moon takes on the form of Nakuru Akizuki and enrolls at Seijou High School in the same class as Toya Kinomoto and Yukito Tsukishiro. Once there, she becomes a general nuisance, hugging Toya constantly and interrupting Toya and Yukito's conversations. She also taunts Yukito when Toya is not around and remarks that "older models can never compete with the new". She is a very skilled jumper, as she jumps everywhere, and can jump from tall buildings, and long distances. Ruby is able to sense that Yue's magical energy is rapidly running out and that Toya's magical energy is the key to renew it. She plans to take that energy for herself, which would render Toya powerless and result in Yue's destruction. However, her efforts in that direction prove futile and Toya eventually hands his power over to Yue. Ruby then gives up on her pursuit of Toya and returns to focus on helping Eriol as his guardian. In the final confrontation with Sakura Kinomoto, Ruby Moon fights Yue in his true form. Although they fight evenly for most of the battle, Yue eventually proves to be more determined. After Yue and Cerberus successfully rush past Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun, Ruby Moon declares that she and Spinel are stronger in terms of power. Spinel responds in favor of Yue and Cerberus, saying "it must be the power of the heart that believes in their owner."CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 69 Powers and Abilities Flight: Using her wings, she is capable of flying. Crystal: Much like Yue, Ruby can create large, red crystals which fly at the opponent with great speed and power. Energy Manipulation: By forming energy around her hands, she can use them as blades. Relationships Toya: is constantly annoyed by her active interest in him, which takes the form of aggressive displays of affection. She has, on one occasion, jumped from the second story window to the ground floor where Toya was and landed on him to give him chocolates. In fact, Toya has to physically shove her through the open door and slam it shut in order to give his powers to Yue after he finally had enough of her interruptions. Despite the fact that her primary objective was to prevent Toya from giving his powers to Yukito, it is implied in the manga that Nakuru at least felt feelings of friendship towards Toya, possibly even a small amount of romantic feelings. Spinel: Ruby has a sort of sibling relationship with Eriol's other guardian, Spinel. She teases him constantly and gives him a nickname, which he detests, while he makes snide remarks about her gender. Eriol: Just as Yue was to Clow, Ruby is fiercely loyal to her master, obeying his mysterious orders and taking care of him like an older relative would. Gallery Imaege.jpg Nakuru card.jpg|Card of Nakuru sakura_v07_135.jpg|Ruby Moon's first appearance in the manga Nakuru Ruby Moon sketch coloured.jpg Ruby Moon card.jpg Ruby Moon.jpg Ruby Moon valentine.jpg Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun.jpg References Navigation Category:Cardcaptor Sakura characters